dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Legion
"I Am Legion" is the third season premiere of Justice League Unlimited. It originally aired on September 17, 2005. Plot Lex Luthor escapes from prison and is rescued by a team of supervillains who bring him to a secret headquarters in a swamp. Grodd introduces his new secret society, The Legion of Doom. Grodd explains that his organization is a sort of "co-op" for supervillains; Grodd provides them shelter, and allows them to organize teams for their own independent jobs, in exchange for a cut of the take. Luthor says he isn't interested in joining; his previous pursuits of money and power seem stale after his brief merger with Brainiac — "for a moment, I achieved absolute knowledge, godhood." Then Grodd reveals his trump card: a fragment of Brainiac, the last one left on Earth. Luthor agrees to join. The Justice League investigates Luthor's escape. Federal agent King Faraday re-appears, now the official liaison between the Attorney General]]'s office and the League. In the Metro Tower, Shayera and Flash are doing monitor duty. Shayera notices Wally's crush on Fire, another superheroine, and teases him about it. Exasperated by his shyness, she determines to tell Fire herself, until a call comes from Faraday. Chuck, the last surviving Blackhawk, says that he's received a remote alarm from the security system on Blackhawk Island, which is filled with advanced weapons and technology that they confiscated during World War II and afterwards. Seeing a likely lead to Luthor, Shayera, Flash, and Fire form a team to investigate. On the Island, Luthor, Dr. Polaris, and The Key are slowly navigating their way through the Island's defenses. On the plane trip to the Island, Fire shows interest in getting to know Flash better, but Flash is too flustered to respond. Shayera is about to intervene when the plane is attacked by two giant robotic vultures. The team abandons the plane and destroy the robots, with help from Chuck and his fighter jet. The four of them arrive on the island and make their way to the compound. Inside, Luthor is breaking into the compound's vault, and triggers more automated defenses to slow the team down. The team gets past the defenses and confronts Luthor. They manage to defeat Dr. Polaris and the Key, but Luthor forces a stalemate by taking Chuck hostage. Luthor triggers the island's self-destruct countdown, and the villains escape, though Chuck manages to get away from them. Shayera chooses to stay behind and disable the self-destruct rather than pursue. They also notice that a box in the vault is empty. Luthor and his cohorts return to the Legion's headquarters with their prize: the Spear of Longinus, which Hitler believed made its bearer invincible. Luthor asks what Grodd plans to do with it, and Grodd says that, as far as he knows, the spear is completely worthless — the whole mission was just a test of Luthor's abilities. Luthor is outraged, but Brainiac's voice tells him he has to play along, until they can get the piece of him back. On Blackhawk Island, Shayera and Chuck pay their respects to the Blackhawks' memorial. Fire remarks that Superman will be upset that they let Luthor get away just to keep the museum from being destroyed. Flash smiles and says it was worth it. Background Information Trivia *The title refers to a demon-possessed man described in the Bible. He was inhabited by a multitude of demons, and proved so strong he could not be restrained. He called himself Legion, "for we are many." *Several visual references are made to "The Savage Time" including the "War Wheel" tanks. Inside the Blackhawk museum is one of Vandal Savage's portrait posters, and one of his Nazi-style flags. *In the comics, the "Chuck" who belongs to the original Blackhawks is named Chuck Wilson. In this episode, Chuck is credited as Chuck Cuidera, named for the comic's first illustrator. *The costumes on display in the museum belong to Killer Shark, Queen Killer Shark, King Condor, The Hoopster, the Blackhawks, Chop Chop, and Lady Blackhawk. Cast Uncredited Appearances *Atomic Skull *Aztek *Bizarro *Black Mass *Blockbuster *Cheetah *Copperhead *Devil Ray *Dr. Cyber *Dr. Destiny *Evil Star *Gentleman Ghost *Giganta *Heatwave *KGBeast *Killer Frost *Major Disaster *Metallo *Parasite *Puzzler *Queen Bee *Rampage *Silver Banshee *Sinestro *Sonar *Star Sapphire *The Shark *The Thinker *Toyman *Volcana *Weather Wizard Quotes Category:JLU episodes